Several air-conditioning service units are available to assist a trained technician in servicing an air-conditioning system. Some prior art units are adapted to be connected to the high- and low-pressure sides of the air-conditioning system and these units include gauges for measuring the high and low side pressures of the system under the appropriate operating conditions. These measured values are then manually compared with known standards for the particular air-conditioning system being tested. From this manual comparison and other observable characteristics of the system, the technician decides whether or not the system is operating properly. If a system malfunction is indicated, the technician determines the possible causes of the malfunction and decides how the system should be repaired.
Expensive and high-end large commercial air-conditioning systems are typically provided with their own sophisticated electronics and a host of internal sensors. The sophisticated electronics and the host of sensors for these large commercial systems simplify the diagnosis for these systems. However, the costs associated with these electronics and the sensors is too much for cost sensitive systems like residential air-conditioning systems and small commercial installations. In these smaller systems, the servicing efficiency is still dependent upon the skill of the technician. The tools that the technician typically uses to help in the diagnosis are pressure gauges, service units which suggest possible fixes, common electronic instruments like multi-meters and component data books which supplement the various service units that are available. Even though these tools have improved over the years in terms of accuracy, ease of use and reliability, the technician still has to rely on his own personal skill and knowledge in interpreting the results of these instruments. The problems associated with depending upon the skill and knowledge of the service technician is expected to compound in the future due in part to the introduction of many new refrigerants. Thus, the large experience that the technicians have gained on current day refrigerants will not be adequate for the air-conditioning systems of the future. This leads to a high cost for training and a higher incident of misdiagnosing which needs to be addressed.
During the process of this diagnosis by the technician, he typically relies on his knowledge and his past experience. Thus, accurate diagnosis and repair require that the technician possess substantial experience. The problem of accurate diagnosis is complicated by the large number of different air-conditioning systems in the marketplace. While each air-conditioning system includes a basic air-conditioning cycle, the various systems can include components and options that complicate the diagnosis for the system as a whole. Accordingly, with these prior art service units, misdiagnosis can occur, resulting in improperly repaired systems and in excessive time to complete repairs.
Although service manuals are available to assist the technician in diagnosing and repairing the air-conditioning systems, their use is time-consuming and inefficient. In addition, the large number of manuals require valuable space and each manual must be kept up to date.
In order to improve over the above described diagnosis procedures, service units have been designed which employ electronic processing means for initially diagnosing the air-conditioning system and, thereafter, if tests or repairs are needed, for guiding the mechanic to correction of its defective operation. When using these prior art service units, the technician identifies what type of system is being diagnosed. The service units are then capable of receiving signals which are indicative of the high and low side pressures of the air-conditioning system. Based upon the observed pressures in relation to the programmed standards for the type of air-conditioning system being tested, the service unit indicates whether or not the system is functioning properly. If the air-conditioning system is not functioning properly, a list of possible defective components and/or other possible causes of the system malfunction are identified. This list could range from a complete self-diagnosis where the problem is clearly identified to interactive dialog that narrows down the possible causes of the problem. The systems that monitor only the high and low pressure side pressures of the air-conditioning system are thus inherently limited in their diagnostic ability. What is needed is an air-conditioning service system which monitors not only the system's pressures, but the system should monitor other conditions such as various temperatures within the system as well as operating parameters of the motor driving the system in order to enable a more accurate diagnosis.
The present invention provides the art with a diagnostic system which is applicable to the present day air-conditioning systems as well as being adaptable to the air-conditioning systems of the future. The present invention provides a data acquisition system which includes a judicious integration of sensors. The sensors monitor the system's pressures, various temperatures within the system as well as operating parameters for the motor driving the system. By incorporating these additional sensors and specifically the motor operating sensors, the data acquisition system can provide better diagnostic results for the air-conditioning system. The data acquisition system coupled with a hand held computer using sophisticated software provides a reasonable cost diagnostic tool for a service technician. In the very cost sensitive systems like residential air-conditioning systems, this diagnostic tool eliminates the need for having each system equipped with independent sensors and electronics, yet they will still have the capability to assist the technician to efficiently service the air-conditioning system when there is a problem. The diagnostic tool also includes a wireless Internet link with a master computer which contains the service information on all of the various systems in use. In this way, the hand held computer can be constantly updated with new information as well as not being required to maintain files on every system. If the technician encounters a system not on file in his hand held computer, a wireless Internet link to the master computer can identify the missing information.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.